


Color

by Gage



Series: Father’s and Son’s [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: He's Green...





	Color

"He's Green..."

He couldn't believe it when he walked into the loft. He'd come home from a hard day at work to relax and play with their kid. Only to find their son all... 

 

"Green... our kid is Green." He couldn't stop repeating it. Their baby boy was sitting sans clothing on top of a large stretch canvas. Even the boy's diaper was colored in green! What the hell... the kid was content flexing his fingers open and shut. The closer Gus got to his son the more green was revealed. His tiny arms and legs were spotted a lemon green, the balls of his feet were a darkish Green. The boy's floppy hair was highlighted with bits of Grass Green and Candy Apple Green. Even his cheeks were spotted with some weird greenish blue color. "Dalton what the hell have you done to our son..." he muttered.

At his Dada's voice, the baby boy looked up and smiled a gummy smile. "Hey, Sonny boy... what did that psycho do to you huh?" Carefully pulling off his jacket and throwing it across the sofa he knelt by the edge of the canvas. His shoes had long since been abandoned by the door along with his socks. Gus pulled off the white cotton shirt off and threw it behind him. He lightly poked at the kid's tummy. Also Green. 

"Ok little guy lets get you into the bath before... oh shit..." The blond had the decency to blush at the scene before him. "Hey love, when did you get home?"

"Two minutes ago..." Gus replies crossing his arms over his broad chest. " So..."

"So..." Dalton's face flushes with embarrassment.

"You wanna explain the human art project?" Gus indicated pointing at their son.

 

"No," he replied as Gus plucked their very green son off of the floor and held him at arm's length. The kid kicked his legs happily babbling away. 

“This stuff does come out right?” Gus eyed the kids back with concern.

 

“I’m not a total idiot, and yes before you ask it’s non-toxic.”

 

“Oh good, cause for a minute there I’d thought you’d lost your damn mind.” 

The two young men had by this time move into the bathroom. The infant tub was filling with warm water, and both had stripped down to their briefs.“It's for school ok, thought it would be easier if we did a little father-son project.”

 

“And this means turning him into some Swamp Thing?” 

 

“Gus it does wash off,”

 

“It’d better,” Gus shakes his head and smiles at his boyfriend. He couldn’t fault him for wanting to do something special today. 

 

“It will,” Dalton promises as he leans over and presses a soft sweet lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips. The small smack against his face from their ‘swamp thing’ effectively breaks their kiss. Gus and Dalton look down at their smiling son.

“Naah naaaah..” 

“Looks like he decided to make some art of his own.” Gus laughed at the small handprint left on Dalton’s left cheek. 

“That’s my little artist.” Dalton chuckles as he turns to stop the running water, “Huh...”

“What is it?”

The kid screeches in protest when Gus pulls the back of his pamper away. “Well... there’s another green.”

“What?”

“It's in the diaper.” He holds out the boy outwards.

“Aww man... it's your turn you know.”

“No way, I did it at lunch,”

“That doesn’t count he wasn’t full of crap than!”

“Man up dude,”

“Don’t call me dude.”

"I'll give you five bucks to change him,"

"No..."

"Ten,"

"Get real."

“Odds and Evens?”

“All right...”

The kid looks back and forth between his dad's, a delicate brow raised in amusement.

“...”

"..."

“Not fair!”

 

After that day Dalton doesn’t like the color Green so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So according to Rory there was this Lucky in Love challenge... part of the prompt was green. So I hope you guys get a real kick out of this. 
> 
> Inspired by the amount of money I lost over poopy diapers... and the fact that is was St Paddy's day when I wrote it.


End file.
